


A Look Into a Universe

by Cerillen



Series: Chronicles of an Anxious Protector [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All headcanons are valid headcanons, And I'm foisting those ideas off on literally anyone who's willing to listen, BAMF Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, He's the softest bean, Hope you don't mind seeing all of my rambles, I just have a bit of a bias, I thought they were fun tho, I'm a monster filled with ideas, Oops, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, So now I'm putting them here and on tumblr, Virgil is my favorite, the others are wonderful too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: This is just gonna be a place where I put all of my various Sanders Sides headcanons.I may expand on some of them, I may not.But I still think the ideas are fun so I figured I'd share them with everyone.Enjoy!





	1. The Anxious Protector

Whenever Thomas has a nightmare, Virgil sneaks into his room to comfort him.

Virgil tried to keep that a secret from Thomas but Thomas figured it out as soon as he properly met him.

And when he finally told Virgil that he’d known, Virgil actually shoved him (gently and in the direction of the couch) and screamed “YOU SAW NOTHING!” before sinking away and refusing to meet Thomas face to face for a week out of embarrassment. 

When everyone asked Virgil why he'd tried to keep it a secret, he admitted that he'd been worried that Thomas would be upset when he found out it was his Anxiety coming to comfort him every night.

So Virgil made sure that Thomas would never get a proper glimpse of him when he showed up and would always make sure to use his warped voice to comfort him instead of his normal one.

But Thomas still knew it was him when they met properly because he smelled the same and still exuded the same sort of aura of safety and protection.

Once everything was settled after that and Virgil was willing to come back out of his room, Thomas gave him a hug and thanked him for keeping him safe for so long.

Virgil continued to comfort Thomas after nightmares from then on, but he also started comforting him whenever he was simply distressed as well.


	2. Creepy Crawly Death Dealers

__Sometimes a spider will appear in the house and Thomas (and sometimes Patton) will SCREAM.

And they'll start shouting for Virgil who will instantly appear and sometimes straight up murder the spider (seriously messing up whatever was around it in the process) or take a moment to toss the spider outside of the house before taking whoever screamed away from where the spider had been and cuddling with them until they feel better.


	3. Not So Dangerous Noodle

Deceit likes to cuddle.

He’s always cold so he tries to cuddle with one of the others whenever he can to keep himself warm.

His favorite person to cuddle with is Virgil because the anxious side is always willing to cuddle and carry him, regardless of what he’s doing at the time.

And he doesn’t mind when Deceit’s cuddles include flopping on top of him, wrapping around his throat in his snake form, actually crawling into his clothes in both forms, and spontaneously jumping on him while he’s walking around.


	4. A Trip Into Your Arms

Patton trips on air sometimes and almost everyone knows that he does it completely on purpose.

The only one who doesn’t know is Virgil, which is good since Patton only trips so that Virgil can catch him.

 


	5. Carry On, My Dark Strange Son

Everyone likes being carried by Virgil and Virgil is confused by the sentiment but doesn’t really have a problem with it.

It all started with Patton who found out he enjoyed being carried by the stronger side early on in their friendship when Virgil had caught him the first few times he’d tripped near him.

Deceit found out next when he was feeling particularly cuddly one day and pounced on Virgil for the first time.

He’d been both surprised and pleased when Virgil had simply adjusted to carry him while he continued on with his day, not even bothering to question the reptilian side clinging to him.

Thomas found out when he’d been particularly sleepy one day while returning home and had almost fallen flat on his face upon entering his front door.

Virgil had swiftly caught him before he could and had easily carried him upstairs while quietly grumbling complaints about his lack of sleep, Thomas finding himself to be ridiculously comfortable in the arms of his Anxious protector to the point of falling asleep on the way up the stairs.

Logan found out when he’d been overworking himself at his desk and Virgil had popped in, seen how tired and stressed he was, and had scooped him up without hesitation.

Logan had complained at first but Virgil had given far too many solid arguments as he carried him to his bed and Logan was far too comfortable by the time they reached it to complain further.

Roman found out when he’d dragged the others into a ‘Family Adventure’ and had ended up being flung into the air, only for Virgil to catch him on the way down.

It had been quite a surprise but Roman had felt a little like a princess in the arms of a valiant knight and had discovered that he rather enjoyed playing that role when the knight was a slightly embarrassed and concerned Anxiety.


	6. The Fridge Goblin's Hostage

Virgil hangs out on the fridge sometimes and, surprisingly, Patton hates it.

He doesn’t mind Virgil being up there in general but the same thing always happens whenever he walks by.

Nobody ever really notices that Virgil is up there unless they actively look for him or he makes sure they notice him so whenever Patton goes into the kitchen without noticing him there Virgil just quickly grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him up with him.

It always makes Patton scream and Virgil always ends up cackling and saying something ridiculous like “I have obtained my hostage!” or “The fridge goblin strikes again!” and yeah it’s funny but also terrifying.

And Patton was usually doing something when Virgil picked him up and he wasn’t able to do that thing anymore because Virgil only ended up on the fridge when he was feeling particularly sleep deprived and loopy and that meant that the anxious side would not only drag him onto the fridge but would also usually end up sinking them away to a random location to cuddle and nap or to play some kind of slightly deranged game of tag or hide and seek that Patton couldn’t get out of without help from one of the others.

Meanwhile, the others all knew better than to interfere with this strange little habit.

Virgil was already a force to be reckoned with normally, add in the loopiness of sleep deprivation and he was something that none of them were willing to go up against.


	7. Revenge, Maybe...

Sometimes, when Patton is in a particularly weird mood, he’ll climb onto the fridge and wait for Virgil to come by.

Virgil always notices him as soon as he enters the room but doesn’t bother reacting until Patton pounces on him.

Patton always says it’s revenge for all the times Virgil does something similar but the others aren’t entirely sure if he really means it or not because Virgil always seems pretty content with just catching Patton and carrying him around for the rest of the day afterwards.


	8. There's a Snake in My Pocket!

Deceit will occasionally disappear and nobody but Virgil knows where he goes when he does.

Eventually tho, they all find out when they find him in the same place over and over again.

It turns out that Deceit likes to take naps in Virgil’s hoodie pockets.

Virgil doesn’t mind and Deceit finds it to be one of the most comfortable places for him to take naps.


	9. The Eternal Struggle

Patton and Virgil started a boop war a year into their friendship and it’s been going strong ever since.

Occasionally, it’ll get pretty intense and the two will end up rolling around while trying to boop the other until they both finally just collapse from exhaustion.

The Boop War as a whole is something that always leaves the others (especially Thomas) incredibly confused.

But they always figure that it's just one of the weird things the two best friends do sometimes and decide not to question it too hard.

 


	10. Bear Hands

Out of curiosity, Logan once had Roman scream for Virgil while they were on a mini-adventure.

And the anxious side had popped in immediately and instantly went after the enemies nearby.

When he’d finished he’d turned to the others and had frantically started patting them both down to make sure that they were alright.

And the other two had been unable to say anything while he did because they had just watched him gruesomely tear apart all of the enemies with his bare hands and it had been absolutely terrifying and also incredibly cool all at the same time.


	11. This Stove is on FIRE!

It turns out that Virgil is weirdly good at cooking.

This confuses everyone until he admits that he learned so that he could make sure there was someone around to feed them all if something happened to Patton or Thomas and they were unable to cook for a time.

Logan and Roman both defended that they could also cook but were swiftly reminded that they usually messed up when they did it together and would almost always set something on fire when left to do so alone.

And Deceit just admitted that he was really bad at it and agreed that Virgil’s back up plan was probably for the best.


	12. *plays g-note*

If you start certain songs, Virgil is obligated to finish them.

The best example is 'Welcome to the Black Parade' but it is not the only one he does this with.

Sometimes, Roman will mess with him by playing just the G-note and Virgil will SCREAM from wherever he is and stop whatever he is doing to run over and either make Roman finish playing the intro or will finish it himself before belting out the rest of the song.

Once, he was having a perfectly normal conversation with Patton and Logan when Patton said “When I was a young boy” completely without meaning to start anything and Virgil just started screaming out the rest of lyrics, seemingly without even meaning to either.

Every once in a while, Deceit will just shout in the middle of the living room “TO CARRY ON” and Virgil will respond from wherever he is by continuing the song from there while making his way over to him.

There are certain songs that Virgil hates but will still continue to sing without even meaning to.

Once, and this is something that Roman will never let him live down, everyone was preparing to watch a movie after a particularly long day and Logan said “But first” and Virgil instantly replied by saying “Let me take a selfie” in a terrifically terrible valley girl voice without even seeming to realize what he’d done until it was too late.


	13. Do It For The Meme

Patton knows how to play the kazoo shockingly well and sometimes he’ll try to sneak up on Virgil only to start playing random songs and memes.

Once he started playing the John Cena theme and Roman appeared out of nowhere and tackled Virgil onto the couch. 


	14. Gotta Love...

Patton quotes memes a lot and Virgil loves it. 


	15. ...All Those Memes

Sometimes, Logan quotes memes and Virgil and Patton both love it.


	16. No One Will Ever Believe You

Logan and Virgil have a game similar to Virgil and Patton’s Boop War where the two will just dab when no one else is looking while making sure the other sees.

They take turns to see who can get away with the most dabs at a time before someone else notices.

One day, Roman found out what they were doing but when Logan and Virgil talked about it with him they said that it didn’t matter if he told the others about it and when he asked why they both looked him straight in the eye and said, terrifyingly in sync, “Because no one will ever believe you” and left.

Roman was both terrified and impressed by how well they’d pulled off the reference.


	17. Blind Trust

After eventually learning to properly trust him, everyone ends up just relying on Virgil to keep them safe constantly.

Like, they automatically assume that he will just spontaneously appear and help them if they end up in danger and that he’ll warn them if ever something seems even remotely dangerous.

And they’re not completely wrong in this assumption.

Virgil keeps a sharp eye out on all of them constantly just in case something bad might happen.

There have been several times when one of them has been in danger and Virgil just suddenly appears and saves them.

Once, Patton got stuck on the roof (don’t ask me how, but he did) and Virgil immediately came outside, panicked for two or three seconds and then told him to jump down.

Patton did so without question and Virgil caught him.

The others were shocked and Patton was just delighted, squealing about how awesome Virgil was and giving his savior a kiss on the cheek.

Virgil was embarrassed but mostly just happy Patton was ok.

After that he carried Patton around for a while on the moral side’s request and it eventually became a thing for Virgil to end up carrying one of the others around the house at random intervals.

Virgil was surprisingly strong and very careful/gentle when he carried them so everyone slowly discovered that it was one of their favorite things to do.

Virgil himself doesn’t really mind it.

It doesn’t take a lot out of him to carry them around all the time and it’s a nice way to remind him that they all actually do love and trust him.

So he has no complaints about the arrangement.

And, although he’s flattered that everyone trusts him enough to keep them all safe, he’s kind of annoyed that the others don’t try to keep themselves safe more often.

He’s pretty confident that one day he’ll actually not be there to save them and something terrible will happen.

But he just tries to accept his current fate as the protector of the sides and does his best to instill some kind of sense of danger and survival instinct into everyone whenever he can.


	18. Being Sad Can be Nice Sometimes

Virgil and Patton are the sides that really represent Thomas’s emotions, both good and bad. 

Patton represents a lot of the main ones, including sadness.

So sometimes, just like I’m sure many people do, he just feels the need to be sad for no apparent reason.

Since Virgil is also an “emotional” side, he understands this better than the others.

So he and Patton had gotten into the habit of meeting up in private sometimes and just… letting themselves be sad together.

They watch sad movies and eat ice cream and listen to sad music and talk about whatever just generally makes them sad.

And then they eventually say goodbye and part ways, feeling a lot better after letting all of their emotions out, until the next time they meet up to be sad again.


	19. The Realm of the Mind

All sides have a particular “Realm” within the Mindscape they are individually in charge of. Each Realm is attached to the main House/Hub by a specific entrance within each side’s bedroom. The entrance leads to a mirrored version of the bedroom and house within the other Realm. And, when you exit the house, you enter the actual bulk of the Realm itself.

Logan’s Realm is the Memory Library (where all of the subjects, books, movies, music, roles, and lessons Thomas has ever learned/experienced before are kept) and the entrance is behind a secret bookcase door that can only be opened by solving a particular puzzle within the room that Logan changes once every week.

Roman’s Realm is the Imagination Plane (where all of Thomas’s ideas and dreams are kept and, for the most part, created) and the entrance tends to change depending on the day. Sometimes it's through a wardrobe, other times it's through a magic mirror, and every once and a while it's through a painting or a book. Finding it is part of the fun, according to Roman.

Deceit’s Realm is the Memory Archives (where all of Thomas’s actual memories are kept and carefully sorted, organized, and maintained) and the entrance is through a fake wall right across from his bedroom door.

Patton’s Realm is the Heartscape (where everything Thomas holds dear to his heart like his love for his friends, a collection of his most precious memories, his most deep seated beliefs, and almost all of his emotions as a whole are kept and maintained) and the entrance is through a simple door covered in pictures and stickers and little splashes of paint over in the corner of Patton’s bedroom.

Virgil’s Realm is the Nightmare Plane (where all of Thomas’s fears, doubts, concerns, nightmares, and troubling thoughts are all kept, created, and  **very** carefully maintained) and the entrance is a black cabinet of a door that leads to the underside of his bed which he keeps hidden by his overly large bed sheets.


	20. I Gotchu Fahm

Virgil regularly patrols the Mindscape. 

And he does this to make sure all of the other sides are doing well.

Every night he waits until everyone goes to bed and then walks over to each side’s bedroom to check and make sure that they are alright.

Sometimes they’re not and whenever that happens he tries to leave out little treats or gifts and finds ways to make the sides day easier the next day to help them feel a little better.

All without them noticing it’s him doing it, of course.

They all eventually figure it out though.

And, although they don't patrol like Virgil does, they all make sure to check up on him when they can and do their best make him feel better whenever he's feeling down too.


	21. Tree Hugging

The willow tree in the Nightmare Plane is sentient.

Virgil doesn't know why that's the case, but he's never really bothered questioning it.

He and the willow are best friends, essentially siblings.

The willow likes to wrap him up and pet him with it's branches and Virgil likes to take naps while it holds him.

The lights in the willow's canopy are also sentient and they make naps even nicer because they always warble out the sweetest of lullabies for him to fall asleep to.

Sometimes, Virgil sings or plays an instrument with them and they dance along with the music. 

When the others found out about the willow tree's sentience, Virgil found their reactions hilarious every single time.

Patton, unsurprisingly, found out first.

He actually noticed right off the bat.

When Virgil first invited him into the Nightmare Plane, he had taken Patton into the willow's canopy to see what it was like from the inside.

And the willow had essentially given Patton a hug as soon as he was close enough to be reached.

Patton had been surprised but not alarmed.

He had just gaped at the tree for a second before bursting into delighted laughter, shouting "IT'S ALIVE!", and Virgil hadn't been able to resist laughing alongside him.

Deceit found out next.

He realized it the third time he came to the Nightmare Plane, when the willow had shoved him into the pond after he had shoved Virgil into it first.

At first, he thought it had been Virgil controlling the tree.

But then he saw how shocked Virgil was and looked back at the tree to see it waving a branch at him.

And Virgil burst out laughing at the look on Deceit's face.

After that, it was Logan.

Like Patton, he figured it out as soon as he entered the tree's presence.

When the tree had moved to let them into it's canopy, Logan had started asking some detailed questions about it.

And the tree, seemingly in response to the stream of questions, had very gently patted Logan on the head.

Like it was saying he was adorable for getting so excited about learning something new.

Logan's confused expression at the action instantly broke Virgil and the anxious side laughed until his sides hurt.

Roman figured it out the second time he was near the tree.

He and Virgil had been sitting within it's canopy, painting each other's nails.

Unfortunately, a gesture from Roman sent a bottle flying and both side's nails were still too wet to allow them to pick it up out of the grass.

So then, the willow picked it up instead and put it back where it had been giving Roman a quick pat on the head before returning to it's usual swaying.

Roman's eyes had been comically wide, his hands frozen mid-flap, and Virgil had cried laughing.

Thomas found out last, being the last person Virgil allowed into the Nightmare Plane, and he realized it as soon as he SAW the tree.

Upon entering the Realm's clearing he'd immediately looked at the willow and said, with wide and mystified eyes, "Grandmother Willow...".

And Virgil had smiled so widely, his cheeks hurt.

He'd ended up struggling to hide his delighted giggles behind a hoodie sleeve when they reached the willow and it instantly picked Thomas up and hugged him with enough branches to make him disappear completely.

Thomas had also been delighted and frequently returned to the Realm just to spend time with the tree.

Thomas was also the only one who realized that the lights in the canopy were sentient too.

He noticed when they started warbling at him one day and he'd recognized the sounds as something Virgil sometime's did when trying to comfort him.

And then he'd warbled back, as best he could, and the lights had been so delighted they'd all twirled around him in unison.

It had been a beautiful sight, and Virgil had felt his heart swell with affection watching his host interact with them like they were just as real and important as the other sides.


	22. Dwelling on Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Thomas and Virgil focused headcanon.  
> As requested by Miranda_Phantom.  
> Hope you like it!

Even before everyone learns to accept him properly, Thomas spends most of his time with Anxiety.

Virgil always figured it was to keep a better eye on him.

But the real reason was that Thomas just wanted to spend more time with his anxious protector.

However, because Thomas had decided to go along with Anxiety and pretend that he saw him as a scary stranger, he couldn't just outright tell him that he wanted to hang out together.

So, instead, Thomas came up with random reasons.

He called on Anxiety frequently to ask for advice and bring up random questions about his own fears and worries.

Then he just wouldn't bother dismissing the other side afterwards and Virgil would usually use that as his own opportunity to spend time with his host.

So the two would always end up just idly enjoying their own activities together.

Most of the time, that meant Thomas would go about doing whatever he had to do that day while Virgil found a spot to relax in for however long he'd be there.

Sometimes, Thomas would play a movie and they'd watch it together.

Other times, Thomas would have food and offer it to the side who would accept and stay to eat with him.

They didn't talk to each other much during these moments, but they didn't really need to.

They were both just happy to be in the other's company.

When Virgil finally **was** accepted by everyone, and Thomas admitted to knowing about him being Knight, they started spending even more time together.

It wasn't unusual to see the two cuddling on the couch or sitting at the table together.

And, when Virgil finally let Thomas into the Nightmare Plane, it was a challenge to actually make him leave the place.

Not that Virgil really minded.

He was always at his happiest when Thomas was around.

And Thomas, honestly, felt the same.


	23. No More Grocery Shopping for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, this chapter will contain some major spoilers for the two parts in this series "A Knight's Solemn Duty" and "And This is How it Ends...".  
> So, I recommend you read those before you read this.  
> Or just accept this as a spoiler and read it anyways.  
> Or skip over this headcanon and read it later.
> 
> As a secondary warning, this headcanon involves some pretty sad themes like death.  
> You have now been suitably warned.

After Virgil died the first time, all of the Sides collectively agreed that they should never be left to watch Thomas by themselves for the rest of their days.

Virgil found this declaration to be impractical and needless, but understood why they decided upon it.

After all, he knew better than anyone just how much fear and regret could effect someone.

So he didn't fight against this new rule and instead tried to help them think of a way to make sure he was watching Thomas at **all times.**

Which was something he did normally anyways.

Except for when he slept.

As light of a sleeper as Virgil was, he couldn't actually **watch** Thomas while he slept.

Not unless Thomas was within his immediate vicinity.

Which is what brought them to their ultimate solution.

Whenever Virgil had to sleep, it didn't matter for how long or why, Thomas would have to stay near him until he woke up.

Thomas had no problem with this and neither did Virgil.

The two were actually quite content with the arrangement, already used to just spending time near each other without having to really interact directly.

So this didn't actually change much, when it came down to it.

Although it did present a new habit for the anxious side.

Virgil, even when he was too tired to even think properly, would always seek out Thomas(and, occasionally, some of the others as well)and almost immediately fall asleep upon finding him.

Sometimes, he would even physically grab the host to cuddle with while he slept.

Thomas didn't mind.

In fact, he **loved** having the extra time and affection with his anxious protector.

Most of the time.

However, when Virgil was **especially** tired, he didn't really care about what Thomas was doing when he went looking for him.

So, sometimes, Thomas would be working or spending time with someone or out doing something when Virgil would suddenly appear and whisk him away for a nap.

It was kind of inconvenient and ended up becoming something of a joke among the sides and all of Thomas' friends, acquaintances, and family.

Some people even considered it a game.

Taking bets to see when Thomas would suddenly be kidnapped by his Anxiety.

It was also pretty entertaining to watch.

Thomas would be in the middle of a conversation or something when Virgil, looking far more exhausted and intimidating than usual, would appear nearby and rumble out some warbles before grabbing Thomas, who would sometimes shout out complaints like "Why now?!" or "Virgil, no! I'm in the middle of something!" or "NO! YOU'RE THE WORST!" or "WHY IS IT ALWAYS WHEN I'M BUYING GROCERIES?!", before sinking out with the struggling host and disappearing with him for the next few hours.

It was pretty funny to watch, but not quite as funny to experience first hand.

But, as annoying as it could be at times, Thomas never truly minded.

It was nice, knowing that Virgil was always there to protect him.

It was also nice to know that Virgil was always thinking about him.

Even when he was too tired to think about anything else.


	24. A Quick Note From Cerillen. Sorry!

Hey!

Sorry to interrupt your regular headcanon viewing!

I just wanted to put this here because it's important and I feel like this is a pretty good way to make sure people see it without just spamming it on all of my works.

So, for one, you may have noticed that I've given names to all of the other headcanons here.

You may be wondering why I've done such a thing.

And I will answer your silent question by saying that I needed to post each headcanon individually, which was easier to do with names instead of just saying "headcanon 1" or something.

Now, this is something I did on tumblr.

But it is also something I did on another website.

Which brings me to the main point of this interruption.

I now have a patreon.

Yup.

That's a thing now.

Don't worry tho!

I'm still gonna be writing this series, and the other one I just started, on here and tumblr for everyone to read freely.

However, I will be writing some "exclusive" fanfiction and original works on patreon.

You may now be wondering why I did this.

And I will provide you with an answer. 

As you may or may not know, it takes a lot of time and effort to write all of this fanfiction here.

I don't usually mind that because I enjoy doing it, but it doesn't change how much it takes out of me to do all of this.

Now, I'd be more than happy to dedicate myself completely to just writing everyday like I want to.

But I need to make a living for myself somehow.

And, if this can't make me money, then I'm gonna have to focus my time and energy elsewhere.

So I made a patreon account.

I'm not asking for much.

You can read pretty much everything there for $1 a month.

And the highest pledge amount for the highest tier is $7 a month.

Technically, you don't even have to pay the money.

If you pledge after the first of a month, you can read whatever you want during that month and just take back your pledge before the first of the next month.

And you can still read all of my fanfiction on here and tumblr, as I said.

But I would greatly appreciate it if you would be willing to contribute a little.

I'm not gonna just stop writing completely if this doesn't work out.

I enjoy writing and I want to keep making more fanfiction, both for myself and for you guys.

But I won't be able to write as much or as frequently if I have to find another way of making some kind of increased income for myself. 

I work as an online voice actor so money is slim.

I need to do something alongside that or I won't be able to live on my own.

So this is kind of important.

Again, you don't have to contribute anything.

But I would be impossibly grateful if you did.

Anyways.

I'll leave a link to the page, if you want to check it out.

I tried my best to make the benefits of each tier and goal as nice as I could, so you should be getting something nice in return for your help.

Thank you so much for bothering to read this message and, also, just for reading my work in general.

Sorry for interrupting!

We will now return to our usually scheduled headcanons!

<https://www.patreon.com/Cerillen>


	25. Sides and Shapeshifting

All Sides, regardless of their role or Host, are capable of shapeshifting.

However, the ability varies between individuals.

There are some who can shift into almost anything imaginable without difficulty.

And there are others who struggle to change even the smallest aspects of themselves.

Thomas' Sides, specifically, were all quite capable shapeshifters.

But each one had unique differences in their abilities.

Roman was able to shapeshift into almost anyone and anything.

But he could only shift into the form of something he's kissed.

The kiss could be only a quick press of lips to any part of any human or creature, but it did not work through clothes.

Because of this, Roman has gotten into the habit of kissing peoples' hands in greeting and giving little smooches to animals' heads whenever he has the chance.

His shifts are always quite detailed, but they are not exact copies of the original.

Instead, he transforms into a more idealized version of whoever he turns into.

Deceit could shift into anyone and anything he made direct eye contact with.

His shifts are always an exact copy of whoever he transformed into.

He can also shift specific aspects of himself whenever he pleases.

Unlike Roman, Deceit was able to gain the abilities of whatever person or creature he transformed into.

As an example, he once shifted into Virgil as a joke but quickly changed back when his lack of control over Virgil's strength caused him to accidentally destroy a section of the staircase.

Meanwhile, Patton was only able to shift into different people he'd had conversations with.

If he spoke to someone and they responded in some way, even if it was just a gesture or a noise, then he could shift into them.

His shifts were never an exact match.

Instead, he always shifted into what the person looked like in his head.

There had been a few times when he'd turned into one of the others to show them how he saw them.

When he'd done so to Virgil, as a way of showing everyone how highly he thought of his best friend, the form had been surprisingly accurate to the original.

But with the addition of softer features, an actually visible ethereal glow, and a pair of large fluffy wings.

When everyone had questioned the wings Patton had responded by saying that, in his mind, Virgil was basically an angel.

Virgil ended up crying and hugging Patton for hours after that.

Logan, unlike Patton and Roman, could shift into exact copies of anyone he'd set his eyes upon.

However, he could only do so for a certain amount of time.

If he didn't he'd slowly start to gain their thoughts and memories and way of thinking, and it would eventually overwhelm him until he collapsed and shifted back naturally in his sleep.

Out of all of the sides, the best at shifting was, surprisingly, Virgil.

Logan theorized that the reason was because of the magic that had caused Virgil to manifest.

Since Virgil's purpose was to protect Thomas, it was possible that his magic had allowed him to be good at shifting so that he could take on any form necessary to best keep his host safe.

This meant that Virgil could shift into anything.

Whether it was someone or something he'd actually seen in real life or just something he imagined, Virgil could take on any form.

With a small exception.

Virgil could take on any form, but his eye color would always stay the same.

And, sometimes, his eye shadow would be transferred to the other form as well.

Alongside that, there was a drawback to his ability.

Like all sides, he could be forced to transform by any side with the ability to force a shift.

Unlike most sides, he couldn't shift himself back.

Although the shifts allowed him to take on a perfect form, without his eyes keeping their color or his eye shadow following, he couldn't change away from the new form or back into his original one.

Once, as an experiment, Virgil had allowed himself to be transformed for a long period of time to see if the shift would eventually wear out on its own.

The longest time it had taken was three months.

The shortest had been two weeks.

In that time, he had been forced to ask the others to help him with his usual work, since he didn't have his usual abilities while shifted.

Needless to say, he very much disliked being forced to shift.

Logan could shift back after a forced transformation.

But it took at least four to six hours for him to do so.

And, in the meantime, he would end up gaining an absolutely horrific migraine that would sometimes leave him completely incapacitated for days on end.

Patton only took about an hour or two to shift back after a forced shift.

But he was always left with a terrible itchy sensation all over his body for hours afterwards.

Deceit could instantly shift back, but would completely lose the ability to lie for the next twenty four hours.

And Roman could also instantly shift back, but would retain random aspects of the form he'd been forced to take for about a week after the fact.


	26. The Cake Sneak

Virgil sneakily makes cakes on everyone’s birthdays.

Not long after he manifested as a side, Patton, who used to make the cake for everyone’s birthdays, had gotten sick right before Roman’s birthday.

This meant that Roman wouldn’t get a cake that year.

And, although he said he was fine with it, that made him lose a lot of his excitement for the day itself.

The others tried to find some sort of alternate solution, but nothing really made up for missing out on Patton’s usual birthday cakes.

So, in the end, everyone agreed to just not have cake at all.

But Virgil decided that this wasn’t allowed to happen.

So he spent the few days before Roman’s birthday learning how to bake and decorate a good cake.

And left the best cake he could create in the kitchen early that morning for the creative side to find.

Roman had been surprised and delighted.

The cake had been large and decorated with red roses, gold leaves, smooth white icing, and dramatically swooped gold letters.

It was a little clumsy but still beautiful and delicious, and it returned Roman’s enthusiasm almost instantly.

So nobody really bothered questioning where it came from.

And, when Logan received a surprise cake on his birthday later, they all decided to simply accept the strange occurrence as a new tradition.

Years went by with nobody knowing about Virgil making the cakes.

Even Patton didn’t know, in all of that time.

Until another one of Roman’s birthdays came along after a very busy week.

And Virgil, already exhausted from working so hard, ended up falling asleep in the kitchen.

So, that morning, everyone went downstairs to see the cake and found Virgil, covered in ingredients while loosely holding an icing bag, sleeping on a counter top next to a cake so big it had to sit on it’s own separate stand.

Virgil was, obviously, exposed as the creator of all the cakes.

Not that it was really a problem.

Because, from then on, a new tradition was added to the first.

Instead of Virgil making his own surprise cake to keep his secret hidden, the others made one for him.

Of course, Virgil always knew they were doing it.

He patrolled the Mindscape every night so he would know if they tried to sneakily make a cake.

So they would usually just have him stay in the living room to nap or keep busy while they worked.

Sometimes, they’d even send someone out with him, usually Deceit since he was the worst at baking and the best at cuddling.

And then, when they were finally finished, they’d bring out the cake and wish him a happy birthday.

And Virgil would always smile, no matter how terrible the cake sometimes looked or tasted, and thank them sincerely.

It very quickly became everyone’s favorite yearly tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I feel like I've been off my game recently.  
> I'm real sorry about that guys.  
> I swear I'll try and fix whatever's up with me and get a little better at what I'm doing.


	27. The Power of Sides

Since Sides are created to perfectly accommodate their purpose for their Host, many Sides have special magical abilities.

Like shapeshifting, the special abilities vary between individuals.

Unlike shapeshifting, some Sides don’t even have a special ability at all.

Because of how powerful Thomas is as a Manifester, all of his Sides have rather powerful special abilities as well.

Roman can create literally anything from absolutely nothing, even living things.

Although many Sides can summon objects with their magic, most are incapable of summoning things in the real world.

Or, if they can, what they are capable of summoning is limited.

Roman has no such limit. 

His only limit is his imagination.

Which brings up his second, and more powerful, special ability.

He can alter Reality itself.

However, the ability exhausts him, so he can only do it for a few moments at a time.

The longest he managed was 29 seconds.

And whatever he changes in those moments will reset itself when he releases his hold on the magic.

Logan can manipulate any object so long as he has a complete understanding of it’s chemical makeup.

He can also extract specific materials from one object and create a new object from them.

It’s a bit like the alchemy from Fullmetal Alchemist mixed with Yaoyorozu Momo’s quirk from My Hero Academia.

Deceit can create snakes from a person’s lies.

The depth of the lie and how far from the truth it is determines the size and hostility of the snake.

The reason for the lie, whether it is meant to hurt or help someone, determines whether the snake will be venomous or not.

If the lie is big enough, Deceit can even create mythical reptiles like wyverns or basilisks.

Patton’s ability depends entirely on his current emotions.

He can create bubbles made of pure magic.

He can manipulate the bubbles to be either soft and malleable or hard and impenetrable.

When Patton is feeling positive emotions, such as happiness or excitement, the bubbles are bright pastel colors and completely smooth.

But when Patton is feeling negative emotions, the bubbles are harsher dark colors and become covered in shifting spikes that grow sharper with the intensity of his emotions.

He can decide on and manipulate the size of the bubbles and the amount of force that will be behind them should he make them grow or send them flying.

Virgil is technically still made of shadows.

This allows him to manipulate them into raw physical shapes around him.

It’s much like Patton’s bubbles but they’re usually more in the form of thorny vines.

He also has the ability to both control Thomas with his voice and use his voice to push raw fear into others.

However, whenever he uses the ability, it corrupts him.

If he uses it too much it can cause him immense pain and even drive him temporarily insane.

So he doesn’t use it often.

(Not in this universe, at least.)


	28. Not, Technically, a Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually just a ramble I did about some ideas I had for a new series/universe I want to work on.  
> A lot of people seemed to like it on tumblr and I kind of wanted to get more opinions on it, so I figured I'd leave it here for you guys to read and judge yourselves.  
> Tell me if you're interested in this becoming a thing.  
> Tell me if you're not.  
> I appreciate the input either way.

Something terrible leads up to this point where Virgil is currently doing something that will probably end with him dying.

Like, he’s facing an entire army by himself while some seriously big event that will destroy everything around him is just about to happen but he has to stay there to keep the enemies there too.

He sends the others away from himself, leaving them behind while he goes into the air(on a platform or high building or something)to face the enemiesand keep them in place.

Thomas tries to go back to him but the others stop him because it’s too dangerous.

Except for Patton who kind of just stares at Virgil for a second while he recalls a conversation they had before(I headcanon that, in this universe, Pat and Virg are in a queerplatonic rleationship but I’m fine with them still just being super close best friends)about them being partners and taking care of each other.

He remembers how he’d told Virgil, who’d kind of doubted his words, that he’d prove to him that he could support him.

There’s some kind of flashback sequence where Patton is saying “I’ll prove it…” and then it goes back to the current him and his eyes start to glow and he shouts “I WON’T LET YOU FALL!” and then he uses a bubble to propel himself up and into the air.

He keeps using his bubbles to make his way towards Virgil, dodging and quickly hitting away any enemies that come near him.

Then he reaches Virgil and launches himself at him right before the life ending event happens and they both end up falling from the sky and Virgil is shocked that Patton came for him and touched that his best friend/partner was willing to risk their own life to try and save his.

But they’re still falling and they can’t maneuver themselves back into the air safely because there’s too much debris falling everywhere around them.

So Virgil just summons his wings(Which I think could be a commonly used part of him that you see in the series.)and wraps them around himself and Patton and Patton summons up one of his bubbles to surround them both and they fall from the sky while the others all watch in horror in the background.

* * *

 

Alongside that scene, I was thinking of a similar one with Virgil going off to face an entire army and it’s powerful leader all by himself.

But then Patton suddenly joins in the fray and the others actually do too.

And it’s a really nice moment for Virgil because someone(Roman, probably. Cus it’ll have more meaning since he probs hated him at some point before all of this.)says “We’ve got your back, Virg.” as they come over to help him fight.

So Virgil feels supported by his famILY.

* * *

 

And I think I may have actually just come up with two climactic parts to a fic I was already working on.

Whoops.

May as well add a few more thoughts for that series then, since most people probably won’t read it.

* * *

 

So, everything in this world is determined by the colors a person can see.

A person’s ability to see these colors is, seemingly, determined by the relationships they have with other people.

Oranges and yellows for family.

Greens and blues for friendship.

Red and purple for romance.

Some people in this world aren’t able to see any colors tho.

They are called ‘colorless’ and considered social outcasts who are incapable of feeling anything toward another human being.

However, this isn’t what the colors actually mean.

That’s just what everyone was told they meant so that no one would be suspicious of the what happened to ‘colorless’ people.

The reality of the situation is that the grey that ‘colorless’ people see was a bi-product of a serum that was injected regularly into ‘colorless’ people to keep their ‘abilities’ in check.

In this world, magic was seen as something dangerous that needed to be controlled.

So the world government(Let’s just say there’s one overall government system here.)came up with the serum that would repress magical abilities in people.

But it had a couple of side effects.

One was becoming colorblind.

Another was the changing of one’s eye color from whatever it had been originally to flat grey.

And another was the slow degradation of one’s mental health.

Regardless of these side effects, people are regularly given the serum to repress their abilities.

Which led to the creation of the ‘color’ system.

* * *

 

Virgil is considered colorless.

He can’t see any colors and never has been able to.

The reason why is that he was already very magically gifted at birth and has only gotten stronger over time.

So he’s been regularly administered the serum ever since he was a baby.

He works as a security guard for a big government funded company that focuses on creating improvements to the serum.(He doesn’t know that tho.)

When the story really starts going, he ends up not taking his serum(Which is administered through a set of wrist guards and a collar he’s supposed to wear at all times.)for long enough that his magic reawakens and manifests to save him from something.(I was thinking of having him fall through a window and then he suddenly sprouts wings and that saves him.)

* * *

 

Patton is Virgil’s downstairs neighbor in their apartment building.

He’s not colorless but he’s close.

He can only see shades of blue and a little bit of green.

And he’s only been able to see that since he was a baby.

The reason why is that he also has to be given the serum, like Virgil, but he isn’t as powerful as him so he doesn’t need to have it administered regularly.

This means that the effects are lesser and he doesn’t have to wear the collar and wrist guards like Virgil does.

He meets Virgil when he sets his apartment on fire and Virgil helps put it out.

But, although they meet then, Patton has been secretly keeping an eye out for him because he heard him laugh once and it made him want to be his friend.

* * *

 

Deceit is actually sent after Virgil because someone reported him for not wearing his collar and wrist guards as much as he should.

He’s a government agent that doesn’t take the serum because he uses his magic to do his job.

He breaks into Virgil’s apartment with a few other, less powerful, agents and, while they’re interrogating Virgil about the claims, Patton bursts in and there’s a huge curfuffle that ends with Virgil being tossed out of his own window while Patton is being held captive by Deceit.

Patton is then forcefully taken back to his apartment by the other agents while Deceit makes his way over to the window right before Virgil flies up and attacks him.

Deceit ends up making a deal with him.

He only does his job because he has no choice in the matter.

The serum actually causes him serious physical pain when he takes it, so he was given the choice of working for the government in secret or being forced to live in a padded cell for the rest of his life.

So he asks Virgil, since he seems powerful, if he’d be willing to let him stay and go into hiding in his home.

In return, he’d keep Virgil’s awakening a secret and would get the government off his back.

Virgil agrees to the deal and Deceit pretends to have used his own abilities to save Virgil from his fall, after Virgil makes sure to take his serum so that his eyes became grey again(They turned purple when his magic awakened.).

After the agents return and Virgil’s interrogation is finished, Deceit leaves and only returns again months later after Roman and Logan had already moved in as well.

* * *

 

Logan is only able to see certain shades of blue and purple.

But he knows the real reason behind the colors because he works in the company Virgil is security for.

Logan actually helps work on the serum and has been struggling to find a way to get rid of the side effects for years.

However, every time he makes any progress, someone sabotages him.

It eventually reaches a point where his life is being threatened by whoever is sabotaging him.

So he hires Virgil personally to become his 24/7 bodyguard.

Virgil agrees to this under the condition that Logan stays in Virgil’s apartment instead of making Virgil move.

Logan is fine with this because he rarely actually goes back to his own empty apartment since he usually tries to stay at work constantly.

That’s how he ends up meeting Patton as well and eventually finding out that they both know the truth about colors.

This leads to their friendship deepening and Virgil and Patton both agreeing to being, essentially, his guinea pigs.

* * *

 

Roman is able to see all colors.

But, the only reason why is because he doesn’t take the serum when he’s supposed to.

When he did, he only saw reds.

He stopped taking the serum because he noticed this when he was first given it as a teenager, which happened then because his magic only manifested when he hit puberty.

He doesn’t know why it happened or why he needs to take the serum.

All he knows is that he can see all colors.

This makes him arrogant and prideful by the time he meets the others.

When he does, it’s because he uses his ability on accident for the first time and Virgil happens to be around when it happens.

Virgil ends up dragging him away and basically saving him from being taken in by the police and getting into serious trouble for not taking his serum when he’s supposed to.

Roman ends up being really rude about the entire thing, despite Virgil saving him.

The reason why is because he’s scared and confused and he was always taught to think lowly of colorless people, which is what Virgil still appears to be.

So Roman storms off but the two meet again later when Roman is trying to run away from where he’d once lived with his parents.

They’d reported him as soon as he talked to them about it.

Virgil, despite not liking Roman for being rude the last time, decides to help him and offers to let him stay at his place.

He figures it won’t hurt to have a fugitive of the law in his home when he and the others are already criminals as well.

* * *

 

Thomas is immune to the serum.

He’s been kept in a padded cell since he was a baby and the government uses him as an experiment to find a way to destroy magic completely.

The others find him when they break into the facility he’s being kept in.

The reason why they break in is because Logan has switched goals and is now trying to find a way to make a new serum that will make everyone else immune to the current serum.

He has an idea for what he needs to do, but he needs some more material to work with.

Deceit ends up telling him about the government having some kind of ‘treasure’ that they use to help them further their research on the serum.

Logan decides that this is something he needs so he asks Virgil and Deceit to retrieve it for him.

Virgil is reluctant, but still agrees, while Deceit is more than happy to help.

They break into the facility and Virgil ends up finding Thomas.

While Deceit ends up stealing a bunch of files on the ‘treasure’ they were seeking, Virgil, who was supposed to be looking for the ‘treasure’ itself, just decides to forget the ‘treasure’ for the time being and saves Thomas instead.

They return home safely and they find out, after Logan takes a look at all the files Deceit stole, that Thomas actually is the ‘treasure’.

Everyone is furious to discover this and they all end up adopting Thomas into their strange little criminal family.

Thomas is impossibly happy about it.

He becomes attached to Virgil as soon as the other promises to set him free in the facility.

And he becomes fond of the others pretty quickly after moving in as well.

* * *

 

They all eventually use the successful awakening serum Logan makes to save the world and destroy the color system.

However, the only way to do this is to administer it into a huge machine thing that the government was going to use to administer the newly enhanced serum they had created, that was meant to ‘cure’ everyone of their magic, to the public all at once.

They succeed(In the events of the first scene I described.)and end up starting a revolution.(Which leads to the events of the second scene I mentioned.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be livestreaming on twitch right after I post this.  
> If you wanna talk to me about this or any of my work directly(make a request, ask a question, give me criticism, etc.)feel free to stop by.  
> If you can't make this stream, I'm gonna be doing this a little more regularly from now on(even tho the stream quality is pretty terrible)so you can follow me on twitch or tumblr for alerts.  
> Or you can tell me you're interested in the comments and I'll send you a reply whenever I next decide to stream.  
> Here's the links for tumblr, if you want alerts: https://the-gay-in-the-way.tumblr.com/  
> And twitch, if you wanna see the stream: https://www.twitch.tv/cerillen


	29. Prince Tossing

Virgil has thrown Roman exactly twenty three times by the time he’s properly accepted.

He’s thrown him another fifty seven by the time he first dies.

Virgil actually keeps track of the number so that he can try to use it against him.

It never works.

Roman just continues to come to him and ask him to throw him for varying reasons.

The first time was an experiment.

Roman wanted to see how far Virgil could throw him so he asked and Virgil, reluctantly, agreed to toss him as far as he could.

It turns out that that was pretty hecking far.

After that, the reasons varied.

Roman needed to invade a castle so Virgil had to throw him over the wall.

Roman needed to reach the top of a tall building and needed Virgil to toss him to the top.

Roman needed to get somewhere quickly and needed Virgil to throw him and save him the trip.

And sometimes, Virgil was certain, Roman asked Virgil to throw him just because he thought it was fun.

The others all found the entire situation funny, to varying degrees.

And nobody really had a problem with it, even Virgil had gotten quite used to it over time, so it continued to be a very regular occurrence within the Mindscape to see Roman on his knees asking Virgil to throw him for some random reason and Virgil exasperatedly agreeing to do so.


	30. What Happens After You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for stuff from the "And This is How it Ends..." arc of the series ahead.  
> I suggest reading that first or just accepting the spoiler.
> 
> Also, small warning for talk about panic attacks and ptsd.  
> Just so you know in advance.

Virgil had never panicked to the point of being unable to function.

Whenever he  **did**  find himself panicking, it usually just led to him growing more aggressive in some way.

His voice distorting, his body changing shape, his self-control slipping and making him grow violent.

Those were things that happened before.

But he had never once become incapable of functioning because of his panic.

Not until he died.

After he came back the first time, Virgil gained some very new aspects to himself that left the others at a bit of a loss.

He was even more protective than before.

He got nervous whenever the others left him alone too long.

He lost control of himself more often.

And he started to have both nightmares and panic attacks that left him unable to function.

It had been a terrifying thing to realize.

The first time any of them experienced it, was a few weeks after he’d come back.

It was a very early morning when Thomas had to leave the house for a shoot out of town.

It was a foggy sort of day, and grey mist seemed to be covering everything outside of the house.

When Thomas walked out of the front door, with Virgil following close by in person, all they could see was grey.

And suddenly Virgil was frozen.

Thomas felt the rising panic coming from him and turned to find the anxious side shaking violently and staring wide eyed into the mist.

When he said his name, Virgil started gasping for air and the panic only got worse.

Thomas had to quickly summon the other sides out to keep himself from just collapsing on the doorstep beside his panicking anxiety.

Patton was, unsurprisingly, the first to reach out to Virgil.

But his calming words were met with a horrifying scream that sent everyone flying away from the side that started frantically warbling out loud cries of denial.

Virgil ended up falling onto the floor and started to claw aggressively at his scalp.

And Patton, having remembered Virgil talking about only being able to hear them in the void, ran forward and silently pulled him into a hug.

Virgil froze at the contact and was still for only a moment before his eyes filled with tears and he started sobbing into his best friend’s shoulder while practically wrapping his entire body around him.

After that, Roman silently came forward to help pick Virgil up and carry him inside, the others all following behind him.

Everyone spent almost two full hours silently holding Virgil close while he calmed down.

And, in the end, they all had a rather lengthy conversation about Virgil’s new triggers and how they could prevent panic attacks from happening.

Unfortunately, there was only so much they could do.

Virgil had his first nightmare only a few days later when he finally decided to sleep for more than a couple of hours.

He woke up screaming and surrounded by shadows that whirled around him frantically in his distress.

The shadows only grew more agitated when he woke up and he found himself in a similar state to the one he’d been in before.

But then a large ball of light slammed through the barrier of shadows and Patton was suddenly wrapping Virgil up in a hug.

He remained silent as Virgil stilled, until the anxious side called out his name.

And once Patton responded, the other burst into tears and hugged him back.

Another problem with trying to prevent Virgil’s panic attacks, was knowing exactly what all of his triggers were.

Because they could be completely unique to certain situations and noises and feelings.

And, sometimes, Virgil would accidentally discover a new one.

One of those times occurred while he was alone in the Nightmare Plane.

He had been standing on the pond, watching Thomas as he went about filming with Joan and Talyn, when he was startled by a small white flower floating by his face.

He tripped and fell back into the water.

And, suddenly, he couldn’t think anymore.

Suddenly, he was back in the void, trying to keep himself from forgetting everyone he loved while he struggled to get back home.

Suddenly, he was looking through the ground and Thomas wasn’t there to pull him through it.

And Thomas found himself collapsing from the amount of panic that flooded through his system as Virgil struggled to move in the water.

Virgil, being made of magic and emotions, didn’t really **need**  to breathe.

But he still felt like he was suffocating.

The panic only subsided enough for him to think when Logan, who had been the first one to reach the pond, dove into the water above him and started swimming towards him.

Seeing Logan, and being reminded that he could remember him clearly, helped him snap back to himself enough to start swimming properly.

In his haste to get out of the water, and to keep Logan safe now that he was also there, he grabbed the logical side on the way and quickly propelled them both back up and onto the surface.

Logan didn’t speak when they got there.

Instead, he simply kept a tight hold on the other’s shoulder while Virgil coughed up water and gasped frantically for air that he didn’t actually need.

Then, when water stopped coming up in coughs, Logan started to tap out a steady set of rhythms on the shoulder he was holding. 

Four.

Pause.

Seven.

Pause.

Eight.

Pause.

And repeat.

After a couple of rounds of this, Virgil seemed to catch on and started to follow the breathing exercise.

The others soon joined him, Thomas shakily being brought over by Roman and Deceit who’d gone to retrieve him.

Patton reached out to hold him, as always, but was surprised when Virgil pushed him away.

Virgil explained later, once he’d calmed down enough to talk again, that being touched too much after being in the water made him feel like he was suffocating.

Like he really **had**  died and come back again.

So, everyone added this bit of information to the slowly growing list of ways they could help Virgil through his panic attacks.

The list was a long one.

And it only grew more and more over time.

But they all kept track of it.

And they all followed it as well as they could.

And, over time, things got easier.

For Virgil, and for them.

The panic attacks never stopped.

And they likely never would.

But they happened less and less.

And the recovery time grew shorter and shorter.

Until they became a rarity that only affected Virgil for a half hour or so.

Even the nightmares grew less frequent.

Until, finally, Virgil started to have dreams instead.


	31. A quick word from Cerillen again.

Yo.

So I've been taking a kinda sorta hiatus from writing fanfic recently.

Not completely.

I write sometimes when I'm bored and just in the mood to write something for the series.

But, for the most part, I'm focusing away from fanfiction.

Instead, I'm working on publishing my own book series.

I'm planning on getting it published in either December or January.

In the meantime, I was kind of hoping to get some outside feedback on what I'm working on.

So, I'm going to post the chapters as I create them on a wix website as a beta test.

If you want to go and read some of what I'm working on and maybe offer some of your opinions on it, then please go to this link and check it out.

[ https://briannalloyd1974.wixsite.com/cerillensplace](https://briannalloyd1974.wixsite.com/cerillensplace)

You can use your email to subscribe there so that you're informed whenever I post something new on the site.

Or you can email me personally just to say hi or even to maybe work together, if you're at all interested in that sort of thing.

Or you can just go there and read whatever happens to show up there.

You don't even have to leave feedback, really.

You can use this as a sort of early access reading thing, if you want.

But I'd greatly appreciate getting any feedback I can get.

And it's all free and stuff so you don't have to worry about that.

So, yeah.

Go or don't go, it's up to you.

Just know that I'm making the book publishing my priority right now, so there won't be as many updates to my fics for a while.

Sorry.

Now, back to the regularly scheduled programming.


	32. The Arts and Crafts of Deception

Deceit really enjoys doing a lot of different craft projects whenever he has the time.

Sometimes, he’ll make candles or soaps or knitted blankets or little wood working pieces like shelves or statues.

It makes him feel calm and he likes all of the smells and how pretty it all looks when he’s done.

And he always ends up giving most of the stuff he makes to the others.

So he learns what sorts of candle and soap scents everyone prefers.

And he makes sure that everyone keeps up a supply of candles and soaps for them to choose from.

He also always, very pointedly, makes sure that everyone has a nice thick blanket they can use when it gets cold.

He also has a habit of making hats and gloves and scarves.

And, because of the first time when he did it without even thinking about it, he even makes little bits of winter gear for everyone to wear in their favorite animal forms.

And everyone absolutely loves the gifts and it always makes Dee super happy to know that.

And, sometimes, the others join him in making things.

Though they all have preferences in what they help with.

Patton prefers working on the soaps and candles.

He likes the smells and colors and how it makes him feel like he’s doing a fun science experiment.

Logan likes to work on the more handy projects, tho he has a preference for working on electronic and mechanical parts.

His pride and joy is a matching set of grandfather clocks that he and Dee spent weeks meticulously crafting.

At each hourly chime, a little tune plays and a recording of one of the others, telling the owner of the clock to remember to rest and take a break every once and a while, goes alongside it.

Roman enjoys working on most of the different projects with Dee, but his favorite is metal working.

They usually just make little trinkets and bits of jewelry, but every once in a while they work on other things.

Like that one time when they made an obnoxiously large sword for Virgil, that Roman demanded he use at least once during an adventure with him.

Speaking of Virgil, his favorite thing to work on with Dee is knitting.

It's calming to him, and he likes being able to make all of the various soft things that he could share with the others.

And Thomas doesn't seem to prefer one activity over the others.

Though he does have a tendency to just hang back and watch the sides as they work.

One time he fell asleep while watching Patton and Dee make candles and they ended up having to call Virgil so that he could pick him up and take him to bed.

Patton still has a little collection of pictures from that time, that Dee actually made a fancy collage frame for.


End file.
